


A Debt Repaid

by zubeneschamali



Series: Little Lord Ackles [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen, pirate!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Part five of the Little Lord Ackles 'verse. Jensen's safe now, or at least as safe as he can be sequestered away in a ship's cabin with no one but a notorious pirate captain for company.





	A Debt Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> It has been...a long time since I posted in this 'verse? So here I am, catching up on some old stories...feel free to go back and re-read the earlier parts if you need to. I promise, this is no longer a WIP.

Looking around Jared's cabin as he entered, Jensen didn't quite know what to do with his sword. It needed to be cleaned before it could be put away, but since it hadn't been his to start with, he wasn't sure where "away" meant. Besides Jared's bunk, a large table strewn with maps held down with a sextant, and two rough wooden chairs, there wasn’t anywhere to lay it down, and he wasn't about to drop it on the floor. It was a decent enough blade, after all.

He was still looking around when Jared took the sword from his hands. "Here," Jared said, resting the sword on its tip against the wall beneath one of the brightly glowing oil lamps.

"You'll damage the point," Jensen said, lunging out for it.

"It can wait," Jared said. His big hands were on Jensen's shoulders, steering him towards one of the chairs. "You were injured, Jensen. Let me clean your cut."

"I'm fine," he said, but he let Jared sit him down in one of the chairs and turn his head to the side. He'd worked up quite a sweat from the climb down the hill and then the swordfight, and the sweat on his arms and neck was starting to cool, making him shiver.

"Are you all right?" Jared asked in a low voice as he dipped a cloth in a bowl of water and started to clean Jensen's cut.

"A little chilled," Jensen admitted. 

"Here." Jared put down the cloth and pulled his flowing white shirt over his head before draping it over Jensen's shoulders. "That should help."

"It helps something," Jensen murmured, looking appreciatively over Jared's sweat-glistening chest.

The corner of Jared's mouth quirked up as he resumed his nursing duties. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," Jensen replied. "Bastard was lucky to get even that hit in."

"I'm sure he was," Jared murmured.

Jensen knew the moment the wind caught the unfurled sails, for they lurched sideways as the ship started to move. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Away from here." Jared put down the red-streaked cloth. "We can outrun Pellegrino if we have to, but I'd rather take advantage of our head start."

Jensen nodded. "And what then?" He wetted his lips. "What are you going to do with me?"

It wasn't until one of Jared's warm hands closed over his that he realized how his voice had cracked on that last question. He had asked the same question of Pellegrino, and though he knew he had nothing to fear here, the memory was enough to chill him. "Sorry," Jensen said, trying to pull his hand away. "You saved my life, and I am grateful for that." 

"Seems all I had to do was put a sword in your hand," Jared said lightly while keeping a tight grip of his hand, thumb stroking over the backs of Jensen's fingers. "I had no idea you were so talented."

"I've had a lot of lessons," Jensen replied. He cast his eyes down towards the planks at their feet. "You were right, though. It is different when it's a real person in front of you."

A tremor went through his hand, and Jared instantly brought it up to his lips. He pressed a warm kiss to Jensen's fingers, eyeing him through his lashes. "What would you like me to do with you, Jensen?"

There was no hint of impropriety in Jared's tone, but their close proximity combined with the heat of Jared's mouth on his fingers had his mind instantly racing southward. Jensen cleared his throat and forced his mind away from the pleasant images to more pressing matters. "I need to get to my father as soon as possible."

Jared pressed his lips together but nodded. "He will be glad to see you, I am sure. You have been gone for two weeks, after all."

Jensen blinked. "I didn't know it had been so long."

"We are two days' sail from the capital." Jared kissed his fingers again. "But there have been ships everywhere looking for you. By morning we can reach an island where there's an outpost of your father's guard. I'll drop you off a short distance away, and they can take you from there."

"No." He shook his head. "They're why I'm here in the first place."

Jared drew his head back. "I don't understand."

"Pellegrino made an arrangement with the head of my father's guard, Captain Pileggi. The Governor's Guard would keep away from certain locations so Pellegrino could continue his smuggling. I overhead them discussing the terms of their arrangement, and they discovered me."

Jared's eyes darkened. "What?"

"I can't go to anyone but my father, Jared. I don't know who else might be involved. I can't trust any of his men any more than you can right now."

There was silence for a moment except for the slap of the waves against the hull of the boat. Then Jared cursed in a low voice. "I'll have to bring you all the way home, then. Or bring you to the fort on the Windward Islands where the Royal Navy is based. They're a higher authority than the Governor's Guard. They'll know what to do."

"No." Jensen tugged his hands free. "You won't be able to get either place without being seen. I won't let you do that. I won't have you captured for me."

"And if the wrong member of the Guard gets a hold of you, the same will happen to you," Jared retorted. "Or they'll decide you're not worth the trouble and kill you right then and there."

Jensen lifted his chin. "I'll take the sword with me, and I'll be fine."

"No." Jared rose from his chair, bracing himself on a beam overhead as the ship lurched beneath them. "I'll escort you back to your home, the same way you showed me out before. That way I know that you're safe."

Jensen drew in a long, slow breath, and then another. He stood up as well, moving closer to Jared. "Leaving aside the part where I'm not letting you risk capture for me," he started, "there is another problem." He pointed towards the cabin door and lowered his voice. "I trust you, you know that. But I don't know anyone else out there. I will not let a ship full of pirates know about the secret entrance to my home."

Jared looked at him for a moment. He was still holding onto a beam overhead, and this close to Jensen, the net effect was that he was looming over him while Jensen was casting dispersions on his crew, the very same men and women who had just risked their lives to rescue him. Jensen was no more afraid of Jared now than he ever had been, though. He knew his pirate captain too well for that.

Sure enough, Jared sighed and hung his head. "So what would you have me do, then?"

"Take me as close as you dare to the capital," Jensen replied, putting a placating hand on Jared's bare chest. "I can make my own way from there. I have snuck in and out of the Governor's mansion a dozen times. I can do it again."

"Not without me, you won't." 

He glared up at Jared. "Are you going to keep me a prisoner in your cabin if I refuse?"

"Damn it, Jensen!" Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hand tightening around the beam over his head. When he opened his eyes, the anger Jensen had expected wasn't there. Instead, it was something he'd never seen on Jared's face before, something that looked a lot like fear. "No one knew where you'd gone. Rumors flew. But Pellegrino's ship had been sighted fleeing the capital that night, and when I heard that…" Jared trailed off and shook his head. "He traffics in _everything_ , Jensen. People included."

A shiver rippled over Jensen. "He told me he was keeping me for ransom. That my father would give him enough money that he could leave the islands altogether, and then he wouldn't care what I told anyone about Pileggi. He could hang for all Pellegrino cared."

"That might have been true," Jared said. "Or it might have been what he told you so you wouldn't try too hard to escape."

Silence fell. Jensen shivered again as he thought over Jared's words. When the rocking of the ship tilted him forward, he moved the rest of the way into Jared's arms, closing warm and secure around him. He turned his face so he was breathing in Jared's scent along his neck, holding onto him for balance in more than one way.

What his father would say if he could see him now, Jensen thought.

Then he paused. What _would_ his father say when he saw him, safe and alive despite the treachery of his own men, rescued by a _pirate_ , of all people? Not only a pirate, but the one he'd sworn to bring in, instead delivering his son to him in one piece?

Jensen murmured into Jared's neck, "I think your plan will work."

"Of course it will." Jared kissed his temple. "What is my plan?"

Jensen snorted. "To enter with me through the secret passageway. My father will be so relieved to see me, he will give you anything you ask."

"Whoa." Jared drew back to look him in the eye. "My plan was to escort you to your home and ensure you were there safely. Not to hold a conversation with your father. I am well aware that he would like nothing more than to see me in chains."

"Right now, he would like nothing more than to see me," Jensen retorted. "Especially with my mother and sister on the way to the islands. He will hardly notice you."

"Nevertheless, I think it best if I kept to the shadows." Jared stroked the hairs at the back of his neck. "But I will see you safely home."

"Such a gentleman," Jensen murmured, and he leaned forward the rest of the way to meet Jared's mouth with his.

In the cave, his shocked relief at realizing it was Jared kneeling over him with a knife and not one of Pellegrino's men had led him to nearly throw himself at Jared once he was free. This time, their kiss was not quite so wild, but passionate nonetheless. Jared met him kiss for kiss, nip for nip, tongues entangling and stroking over each other in a way that reminded Jensen of how their bodies had lain intertwined in his bed. As Jared lowered his head to kiss and lightly bite at Jensen's neck, the low groan that escaped Jensen's throat sounded more like a growl.

"Shhh." Jared nosed at his ear. "We have no more privacy from nearby ears in my bedchamber than we did in yours."

Jensen's cheeks flamed at the thought of Jared's crew listening to them, even as his hands roamed freely over Jared's bare back. "Then why do you torment me like this?" he muttered.

"It is torment for myself as well," Jared admitted. He dragged his teeth along the line of Jensen's neck and then withdrew. "One day, I should like to have you all to myself," he said, thumb dragging under Jensen's lip and eyes intent on Jensen's mouth. "I would like to hear you when you can make all of the noises that you want."

Jensen had to close his eyes at the surge of desire that washed over him at the thought. He sensed Jared coming nearer, and he lifted his head for another kiss, slick and hot and doing nothing to calm his raging arousal.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, both breathing hard and in unison. When Jensen felt like he could speak without his voice cracking, he said, "I would like that, too. Very much."

Jared's hand slid down his back, lower and lower until it was cupping Jensen's ass. Jensen caught his breath at the sure touch of Jared's long fingers. "Until then," Jared whispered in his ear, "can you keep quiet for me?"

His heart was pounding with anticipation, but he murmured back, "Perhaps I am not the one you should be concerned about," while flicking his thumb over one of Jared's nipples.

Jared's bitten-off grunt in his ear sent a surge of triumph through Jensen. Jared's shirt had long since fallen off his shoulders to the floor, and now Jensen tossed his own ragged shirt after it as well. Then it was his turn to stifle a groan as their chests pressed together, arms around each other and the feel of so much skin nearly overwhelming.

He licked at Jared's shoulder, tasting salt and sea and suddenly wanting nothing more than to _devour_. He found Jared's mouth with his, and then their tongues were dueling with each other, each delicious slide making him want even more.

The ship lurched beneath them, and Jensen stumbled sideways. In one smooth move, Jared took advantage, spinning him around and then onto his back on the narrow bunk set against the wall. Jensen barely had time to catch his breath before Jared was over him, knees on either side of his, hovering over him without actually touching.

He got both hands on Jared's back and tried to pull him down, but Jared resisted. "Tell me, Jensen," he murmured, his blue-green eyes searching Jensen's. "Tell me I can touch you. Tell me they didn't…" He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

There was so much desire surging through Jensen's brain that it took a moment for him to realize what Jared was asking. He quickly shook his head and flattened his hands on Jared's back. "They didn't touch me," he said quietly. "But you can. Anywhere you want."

Jared's eyes darkened like the sea in a storm, and then he was crushing his mouth against Jensen's, lowering his body to lie fully on top of him. The warm, solid weight felt so good, and Jensen quickly curled one of his legs around Jared's to hold him in place as he shamelessly rubbed up against him. 

He'd been hardening since the moment they kissed, and the solid press of Jared's cock against his had him biting his lip to stifle a loud moan. "God," he breathed out. "You feel so good."

"So do you." Jared was nuzzling at his neck, stubble scraping the sensitive skin there, and Jensen leaned away to expose more of his skin to Jared's lips and teeth. "The things I want to do you, my little lord."

Jensen was panting now as if he'd been running a race, but he found breath to say, "Then stop teasing and show me, my captain."

Jared fairly growled in his ear, and the sound had Jensen's hips bucking up against him. "I shall show you, all right." He nipped at Jensen's earlobe and then slid down his body, mouth mapping a trail from Jensen's shoulder to nipple to ribs, and then to his waist.

He paused briefly, fingers curled around the waist of Jensen's breeches. Jensen nodded breathlessly, and then Jared was pulling them down over his hips.

The relief from the pressure was tremendous as Jensen's cock sprang free, but as Jared slid the breeches all the way down his legs and off onto the floor, he was suddenly aware of his complete vulnerability, lying naked on Jared's bunk. It was with some trepidation that he raised his eyes to Jared's.

Jared looked stunned. His gaze swept over Jensen's body as though he was trying to memorize the sight of it, his lips parted and breath coming almost as fast as Jensen's. "Beautiful," he finally said, his hand sweeping over Jensen's thigh and flank. "As I knew you would be."

Jensen had lain awake for plenty of nights thinking about Jared's body against his and what it might look like under his clothing, but to think of Jared doing the same was a powerful feeling. He was about to tease Jared over doing no more than looking at him, when Jared shot a wicked look at him from under his lashes and lowered his head.

At the first touch of Jared's lips to the head of his cock, Jensen's hips bucked uncontrollably, and he grabbed a handful of bedding as if to keep from flying off the bunk. "Jared," he moaned, certain that nothing had ever felt so good in his life.

"Shhh." Jared's lips were hovering right over Jensen, air from his susurration blowing over the tip and making Jensen squirm. "Be quiet for me."

Jensen was about to protest the unfairness of that demand when Jared opened his mouth and slid down his cock, all the way until his lips were brushing Jensen's hair and Jensen could feel the tight slickness of his throat. He bit the heel of his hand to keep from crying out, but it was a near thing. "Oh, God," he groaned into his skin at the overwhelming pleasure.

Jared gave a pleased murmur, and the vibrations of his mouth and throat sent Jensen even higher. He'd never felt such arousal in his life, not even rutting down against Jared in his bed. Jared's hands were strong and sure on his hips, holding him down and making him take the pull of Jared's lips and the sure, steady press of his tongue.

"Jared," he warned with a tug at his hair, but Jared only looked up at him before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Like a ship cresting a wave, Jensen had one breathless, weightless moment before plunging down the other side.

He had the presence of mind to clap his hand over his mouth, but it barely muffled his loud, long groan as he came. Jared continued to suck and lick, hands tracing gentle patterns over Jensen's belly and thighs, until Jensen squirmed and pushed him away. 

"Was that pleasing, my lord?" Jared asked, lashes lowered.

Jensen stared up at him, uncertain that he could find the presence of mind to speak. Then he took in the knowing smirk on Jared's face, and he stretched out his arms in a languid shrug. "It was satisfactory."

Jared's gaze snapped up to his, eyes widening, and Jensen gave a full-bellied laugh. He was still laughing when Jared stretched out on top of him, until Jared's mouth on his stopped his chortle. He could taste himself in Jared's mouth, salty and bitter, and he scrunched up his nose. Still, he reached for the waist of Jared's breeches, struggling to push them down.

"There is no need," Jared murmured into his ear. 

"Let me return the favor," Jensen protested.

Jared drew back, looking slightly sheepish. "Truly, there is no need."

Looking down between their bodies, Jensen raised his eyebrows at the sight of a damp patch at the front of Jared's breeches. "Merely from putting your mouth on me?"

"You have no idea how you looked and tasted," Jared retorted, but there was a slight flush in his cheeks.

Jensen grinned and drew him back down for another kiss, ignoring the lingering salty taste in favor of thoroughly exploring Jared's mouth. "Next time, I should like to see how you look as well," he murmured against Jared's lips.

"I said we had two days of sailing ahead of us, did I not?" Jared replied, and Jensen laughed again and pulled him close, determined to make the best possible use of that time.


End file.
